Live Like We're Dying
by Snoweylily
Summary: -(BOOK 2 OF BTW SERIES)- Who am i now? Was i the arrogent, genius, billionaire, playboy, philantropist Iron Man? Or was i the poor, average, Brazilian mechanic? The truth... well i was all of these people, yet none of them. I wasnt Tony Stark. And I wasnt Carlos Brasillon. I was the guy who fucked up, big time. And i was about to pay the price...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, new story, yeah!**_

_**This is Book 2 of the Before The Worst series,**_

_**Iv offering no synapsis as I will probably give away too much :)**_

_**Rachel**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It's been... 16? 17? Months now... Just under a year and a half since I left... Since I quit the Avengers... A year and 5 months... And so far, it's been... Rather good...

* * *

They searched for me at first, the Avengers and SHIELD, both teams working together to try and find me. But i always escaped them. There had been a few close calls, the flash if Natasha's red hair down the street, or the gleam on Steve's shield visible half a mile away. But they never caught me. I still in Rio De Janeiro, ironically enough the same place Bruce had hidden for so many months before. Maybe it was because such an obvious place to hide that no one looked for me here. I lived in the hearth of a large run down shanty town, renting a small apartment. It had a bed, a toilet and shower, a cooker and fridge, and a small table. That's all I needed. I had learned Portuguese quiet easily and completely abandoned speaking English. It connected me to my past life, as Tony Stark, as a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and superhero. As Iron Man.

I was now living in Brazil, working as a mechanic under the name of Carlos Brasillon, a poor-paid man from Spain who had come up for the first time in 37 years. I kept my hair dyed blond, and continued to shave my beard, drastically changing my appearance. My story was I was originally Brazilian, but moved to Spain when I was only one years old for my parents to make a living. They had recently passed away and I was now home again. It was fake, it was sad, and it was stupid. But it worked. And that's all I needed.

* * *

"Hey Pedro" I said in Portuguese, grinning at my co-worker. Pedro Carssion had lived here all his life but he was a well-travelled guy, and always had a smile on his face. He had a good humour and as we had similar tastes, we had clicked instantly. He slid out from under a particularly badly crashed Nissan Micra and grinned at me, "hey Carlos". "Got any jobs today?" I asked, zipping up my blue working overalls as he shook his head, "just this beauty". I looked back up at the silver Nissan. The windscreen was smashed, both back doors buckled and the engine stripped out. "You know, it'd be cheaper to just get a new car" I said smirking and he sighed, "that what I told the owner. But he was rather persistent. Something about only we could fix it or something". "Only we could fix it? Kind of an odd guy. You could get a mechanics only down the road who would do the job in half the time for QUATER of the price" I replied and he laughed, sitting up and wiping his hands on an oily rag, "speak of the devil". I followed his gaze down to a man walking our way... And i froze.

* * *

"Carlos? Hey Carlos?" Pedro asked and I snapped myself out of it, faking a smile and turning to him, "yea I'm fine, I'm... Ah... I gotta check out some paper work". Quickly I began to walk down through the old store, going into the office and slowly sitting down at the desk. It couldn't be... No. That wasn't...that was t possible... Was it? It couldn't be... HIM... It just couldn't be...

I faintly remember someone entering the office, walking up behind me. It was too late when I finally realised what was happening, and a strong hand clasped a cloth over my nose and mouth. But the shock kept me paralysed in place and I didn't fight back. A strong smell of chloride overtook my senses and I slumped back in my chair semiconscious. "Well Stark, I have to say I'm rather disappointed" the man said, "I thought you'd put up more of a fight". I tried to think up of a smart comeback, a witty remark, but i couldn't. I was frozen in place, staring up at the man who had done all this as the edges of my vision blackened... The man who had been walking up to Pedro and I... The man who I thought was dead...

* * *

Justin Hammer.

* * *

The minutes passed slowly, then the hours flashed by and even days and weeks went and came without any meaning. Or what I presumed was weeks. It felt I'd been here for at least two and a half months. No food, no water, no heat and no cold. The only person I had came to contact with was on the day after I had been thrown in here. One of Hammers men had come in for a brief few minutes, taking my shoes, socks, watch, and overalls so I was left with my white tank top and black trousers. I kept the boredom away by counting the seconds and minutes. That's how i guess the time. There were 86,400 seconds in a day. And so far, i was on 6,480,000 seconds. Exactly 75 days, or two and a half months. That was if my measurement and timing was correct. But i hadn't slept at all, and since there was nothing to distract me from counting, it should be pretty exact. So far I had found nothing that could help me. On the first day I had stood up, looking around as well as I could when having a bag over my head. The door was only openable from the outside, the walls were metal, the floor was metal, and the ceiling was metal. It was like a steel coffin. And i was slowly being buried alive.

* * *

A rattling of the door captured my attention and i listened intently for anything familiar or that could help. What I heard, was angry cursing and shouting. Then there was the bang of a door again and then silence... "Guys" someone hissed. That voice... "What now Barton?"'someone else asked. Barton? As in... No. NO. This wasnt happening... "Look" somewhere whisphered and I felt all eyes fall on me. No. NO NO NO. Not them. Not THEM. When Hammer said I'd have company... I didn't think he meant THEM... Not them... Not the Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hello?" Someone asked, slowly walking over to me. Please don't know it's me, please don't know it's me, please don't know it's me. I quickly pulled my knees up to my chest so they couldn't see the Arc Reactor. I had managed to hide the blue glow in Rio, and so, I didn't look at all like Tony Stark. No, I was Carlos Brasillon in Rio... I didn't know who I was now...

"Hey, you alright?" Someone asked crouching down next to me. That was... Capcicle... Captain America... Steve Rogers. "Is he dead?" someone asked, Barton. That was Clint Barton. Was I dead? I certainly wanted to be right about now. Someone took my hand, checking for pulse I guessed and I flinched away from the touch. "No" Steve sighed, "he's very much alive". Damn it. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? "Can you speak English?" Steve asked. I could. Very easily. But I didn't want to.

"Guess not" someone muttered. Fuck. That was Natasha Romanoff. Aka. The Black Widow. Aka. The bitch who'll murder me when she realises I'm Tony Stark. "Right. Well, if in the slightest hope you can understand me" Steve continued, "we're going to untie you". "And you better not well attack us" Nat grumbled and a few seconds later my hands were untied and the bag was taken from my head.

* * *

Immediately I wrapped my hands around my legs, burying my head in my knees in hope they would let me be. Unforcently, that was not the case. "Hey, come on, were not going to hurt you" Steve said gently, unwrapping my hands. He was a 6ft 4 giant part of the Avengers with super strength. And he was telling me NOT to be afraid?

"Come on, you're alright" he murmured, lifting up my head. No, he couldn't know who i was... And... He didn't recognise me... At all. He just sat back and looked at me in a friendly way, trying to look like no threat. And it would have been fine, I could have happily gone back to ignoring them ... If Natasha hadn't opened her mouth, "Tony?".

* * *

My head snapped up to her as she slowly walked over, kneeling down in front of me. "Oh my god. It's you...". I stared at her confused. "You fucking idiot" she yelled, "where the hell where you?". "Nat" Steve said softly, "it's not him". Yes, listen to Rogers, PLEASE listen to Rogers. "No. It's him all right. He's shaven his beard and dyed his hair, but brown streaks are coming through. It's him Cap" the Spy shot back and Steve sighed, "No. It's not. You got to let it go Nat". Yes, let it go. For your sake, not mine. But Romanoff ignored him. "Show me" she said, "the reactor. Only Stark has it". The reactor. If they saw it... I stared at her blankly and she glared at me, "I know you can understand me you selfish bastard. Now show". Selfish Bastard? Okay I deserved that. "Natasha it's not him. It's not Tony" Steve said again. "Oh it's him alright" someone said and all turned to face Bruce Banner. The hulk. And the doctor. Damn. "Look at him" Banner continued, "same shade of brown eyes, same face, same features, dark brown hair roots, same build, and around the same age. He hasn't slept in at least two months, hasn't eaten in at least three, and is refusing to let anyone see his chest. That doesn't sound the slightest bit like Stark to you?". They all turned back to me and I looked away under their hard gaze. "Arc Reactor. Now" Nat ordered and I shrinked away from her. "Why isn't he talking?" Clint asked, "Our Stark couldn't shut up". "Guys think about this" Steve said, "We're in Brazil. Most places don't speak English. Chances are, he stayed in one of those places". "What's your name?" someone asked and we all turned to Bruce again. Portuguese. He was speaking Portuguese. "Carlos Brasillon" I replied and they all turned back to me. "Finally. We're getting somewhere" Nat muttered. "And what's your real name?" Bruce asked and I weighed out the possibilities in my head before replying. "Tony Stark".

* * *

Bruce stared at me in shock. "Well?" Clint asked but Bruce ignored him. "Why did you leave?" He asked me. "...I had to" I replied slowly. Thankfully, he dropped it at that. "And you ran away to Brazil?". "Rio" I said and he grinned, "I stayed there for a while". "I know. And since that was the most stupid place for me to hide, I knew ye would never look there" I said smirking and he laughed, "smart. Then again, you were always the genius in this group". "Bruce, translate, we don't speak Spanish" Clint said I turned, rolling my eyes at him, repeating the same thing I had told Hammer "it's Portuguese Moran". Bruce laughed at that too and Clint turned to him, "what did he say?". "He called you a Moran. It's Portuguese we're speaking, not Spanish" Bruce explained in English before switching back to Portuguese and turning to me, "why are you here?". "Justin Hammer" I replied, "He found where I was working. Decided to pay a visit" i replied and Bruce sighed, tapping the wall, "same with us. This room is Hulk proof". "So ye can't get out then?" I asked and he shook his head, "not without our weapons. Thor's sulking cause his hammers back at the Avenger Tower. Caps shield backs in Manhattan too and the super serum is no use in this room". "Well that sucks". "We're pretty screwed alright".

* * *

"Why aren't you speaking in English? Why Portuguese?" Bruce asked and I shrugged, "I'm so used to it now. Portuguese is Carlos Brasillon. English is Tony Stark". "And your caught in the middle" Bruce said. It wasn't a question, nor was it a Statement. It was simply matter of fact. "Yea. I guess I am". "Well everyone here sort of knows it's you. So unless you tell them the truth, they're going to tackle you" Bruce replied and i automatically tapped the reactor, "to see this". "To see that" Bruce replied. "For god's sake will one of ye please just tell me whether it's Tony Stark or not?" Natasha shouted, her voice breaking on the last word, and I looked to Bruce for help. He just shook his head. I was on my own then. Taking a deep breath, i turned to her, speaking in English for the first time in almost two years, "It's been a while since anyone called me that."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"You fucking bastard" she said, pulling me into a tight hug, "don't you dare disappear on us like that again. EVER". "So it's you then? Tony Stark in the flesh and blood?" Steve asked and I nodded, laughing slightly, "I don't think being blond suits me. No offence Capcicle". He smiled and pulled me into another hug once Romanoff had backed off. "Hey Thor, Starks back" Clint said and the god looked up at me, a recognition gleaming in his eyes before he grinned broadly at me, "Man of Iron. How great to see you well and fine" he boomed, coming over and patting me on the back. "You are fine aren't you?" Nat asked suddenly and I thought for a minute, absentmindedly tapping the reactor, "i think so".

"You THINK so?" She asked sceptically and I shrugged, "well I've been here for two and a half months, the whole time with that blasted bag over my head and my hands tied. There's not a whole lot to do". "Almost THREE MONTHS? Hammers kept you here that long? No food? No water? No nothing?" Steve asked shocked and I nodded, "75 days. You get quiet bored. So i started counting. Speaking of which, has anyone got a watch?" Bruce nodded. "Right. I don't have to keep the time anymore then. Hammer took everything from me on the second day except for the clothes I'm standing in... Or rather sitting in... And I expect he'll do the same to you. So hide anything you need". They looked at me in disbelief.

"How did you possibly survive this long?" Clint asked and I shrugged, "I got used to it". "You're crazy" he muttered and I shrugged again, "I get by. Do you know how many people manage to crash in Brazil? Quiet a lot. So there's a high need of people who can work with their hands". "You were a mechanic" Bruce said quietly and I nodded, "long hours and low pay. But I got by". "15 months. You lived in Brazil for 15 months" Natasha muttered. "Yep. And it feels REALLY strange talking in English again" I said grinning slightly. "You've gotten a Brazilian accent. It's scary" Steve said shuddering. "Would you prefer this?" I asked, switching to a French accent and he looked up at me in surprise, "you stayed in France?" "For a month or so, yes". "But we searched for you in France" Natasha said and I smirked, "I know. I saw you. Which is why I left". "You're impossible" she said angrily. "I'm difficult". "GUYS" Rogers barked, "focus here. We've found Stark. We locked in a barn. And we're being held captive by Justin Hammer". "We need an escape plan" Clint said and i grinned, "oh I already have a way out". They all turned to me surprised and I nodded in the direction of our way out, "you know the man who shut that door?" "Yea?" Bruce asked and I smirked, "well he forgot to lock it".

* * *

"I'll go. I'm the leader, I should take responsibility" Steve said but Bruce shook his head, "I've got the other guy on my side if anything goes wrong". "And I'm immortal" Thor said. They had been arguing over who would go out first to check the coast was clear for the past 15 minutes. I could the feel the minutes slipping away. Hammers guard would realise his mistake and come back to lock the door. Then our chance would be gone. Standing up, I walked over to door, thankfully my leg strength able to support me after not walking for so long. "Stark" Natasha barked and they all turned to me. Sighing, I turned back to face them, my hand on door, "what?" "Where are you going?" she asked. "Out" i replied. "Tony you're in no state to so this, if you go yo-" Steve started but i cut him off, "I'm starving. I'm exhausted. And I've been stuck in this hellhole for three months. I'm sick and tired of being held in this metal box by a man who doesn't even have the guts to face me himself. By the time you've figured out whose going to go, the door will be locked again and after three months, I'm not letting this opportunity slip without some attempt to escape. You're all part of the Avengers. Of earths mightiest hero's. If one if ye die, who will be there to protect this planet? I'm not part of anything. I don't even have an ID. According to the world, I don't exist. I have nothing left to lose". With that I threw open the door; the metal hinges thankfully not squeaking. "Stark" Nat said again and I turned back to them, ready to argue against her excuse. But I didn't have to worry. She simply smirked at me, "good luck".

* * *

Grinning, i shut the door behind me, looking down the empty hallway. Or so I thought. I had barely taken two steps forward when I heard a shout and something hitting my head. Dazed, I tumbled backwards tripping, and slamming against the door again, smashing my head against the metal. My vision blurred and I just had time to hear someone shouting my name before I blacked out.

* * *

"Found this one roaming outside". That was the first thing I heard when I woke. I had a pounding headache and started cursing viscously in Portuguese as I opened my eyes to face Justin Hammer himself, "Ah yes, . I thought you'd be the first to rebel". "Well you thought correctly then" I shot back in English. "English again i see, but a rebel ? That's what you've been reduced to?". "A rebel, , is simply a person strong enough to fight back" I replied. "I'm impressed, I thought it would take you longer to resist my capture but, you are the genius here aren't you". "You got that right". "Cuff him" he ordered glaring at me. The same man who had spoken earlier tied my hands to the chair I was in, the ropes too tight and ripping open my wrists. "This is what happens when you disobey Stark" Hammer said. "What? I get to hear your annoying voice for an hour? Cause that's pretty painful" I replied smirking. "No. I'm going to be your worst nightmare".

"Unless you got Nick Fury tucked away somewhere in a mini skirt and heels, that's not going to happen "."Very funny , very funny. But no, I'm simply going to cause your worst fear" he replied grinning an evil, sadistic smile. "My worst fear? Sorry but you're going to have to enlighten me on that" I said boredly. "Control . You worst fear, is to lose control". I tensed up slightly at that and Hammer grinned wider, snapping his fingers. A second later another man appeared carrying a tub of water. I almost had a heart attack. "Your worst fear is to lose control. And I'm sure you're familiar to this technique. I believe it's known as...Water-boarding" Hammer said cheerily. No this wasn't happening... NO... Not this... Not like Afghanistan... Please no... Hammer seemed to notice my panicking and he smirked, taking a step forward, "So let the games begin"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Two hours later threw me back in with the others, semi conscience, gasping, coughing and spluttering for breath. The others rushed over to me, worried I guess, "Stark? Come on Tony, Say something" Clint said shaking me. No, go away. Don't... Don't hurt me..."Man Of Iron is...wet...water ... why is there water?" Thor asked bewildered. "Stark, water. Did he use water?" Nat asked, kneeling down next to me. Water... So much water... "B-bucket" I gasped out, curling up into a ball and shaking violently, "Water-er bucket-et". "Nat? What's happening?". "He's confused" Bruce muttered and Nat nodded. "Tony, Tony come on. There's no bucket. There's no Afghanistan. You're alright" she said, gently bushing back my soaking wet hair. No Afghanistan? Then why was there water? Why were they punching and kicking me? "Afghanistan? What... What has that got to do with this?" Steve asked quietly. "Water Boarding Steve. They water boarded him in Afghanistan" she explained. Water boarding... No... Not that again... No more water...

* * *

"Yinsen...M-make them s-s-stop" I whimpered quietly. Why wasn't he helping me? "He's not here Tony. It's Natasha, remember?". Natasha? Oh, Nat was here. I knew Nat... What was she doing in Afghanistan? "Jeasus...What have they done to him?" Clint muttered. "Water boarded, beaten up, mild concussion and at least 3 cracked ribs, another few broken" Bruce replied, gently prodding at my stomach before taking my hand, "pulse is way faster than normal". "...That's bad right?" Clint asked again as I pulled my hand away fearfully. Why wouldn't they just leave me alone? Why couldn't they not hit me for once? "Barton. Focus. He's having trouble breathing, hearts beating faster, he's dizzy and confused and he's shaking. What do all of these mean?" Natasha asked. "...Panic attack".

"Exactly. What you don't know about Stark, is he's not actually an over confident jerk. He's scared of the simplest of things, water for instance. Another thing is Losing Control. Combine those, his two worst fears in life, and Ladies and Gentlemen, you get Waterboarding. Being forced to keep your head under water until you almost drown". Water. I didn't like water. Why weren't they getting rid of it? "...Why didn't Man Of Iron tell us?". "Because he's a moron Thor, and he's completely...Stark ... STARK" Natasha started before turning back to me as i stopped shaking. So much water... "Guys...He's not breathing...".

* * *

"BRUCE. We need help. NOW" Natasha ordered, rolling me onto his back, checking for breathing or a pulse. "God damn it Stark. If your dead i swear to God I'm telling Pepper it's your fault" Bruce said, pushing down on my chest, "Come ON Tony, BREATHE". CPR. But i was so tired... and hungry... i was so hungry... And i was just going to sleep for a little while... Just a little while. After another few seconds, Nat gently took his arm, shaking her head. "He's...he's...he's gone?" Clint asked, tears shining in his eyes as he stared at my lifeless body.

Was i gone? Was i dead? No. I didn't want to be dead... Come on Stark BREATHE. A split second later, i shot my eyes open, rolling over on the ground and coughing up water and blood. "You son of a bitch. DON'T DO THAT" Clint shouted, patting my back as I choked up more water. "B-breathe Tony. Just breathe" Bruce said shakily, checking my pulse again, "you're alright". Coughing, I looked up at him, still gasping for breath. "Don't you fucking dare let me die EVER again".

* * *

I had two broken ribs, and a third and fourth one cracked, a dislocated shoulder that was VERY painful when Bruce fixed it, stabbings along my left leg, the only reason my right leg was left unharmed Hammer had said, was so I would be able to walk, I had a slight concussion, water in my lungs, and internal bleeding along with the usual punches and kick marks bruising all over my body. Basically, I needed a doctor. Or hospital, Bruce said... But I would prefer a doctor.

After that, the team seemed more... Protective... Of me... More caring towards me. Maybe it was because had they found out my fears, maybe it was because they saw how weak I was; maybe it was even because they were worried about me. Who knows? And as much as I hated to admit it, as much as I wanted to deny it... I had missed them.

* * *

"Fuck this" I said, standing up and limping over to the door. "Stark. No" Natasha warned and i turned to her cursing under my breath, "you've been here for 7 weeks, and have SHIELD, the American Army, and the Marines looking for you because you're the famous Avengers. I've been here for 17 weeks, and have no one looking for me. This door has been left open for 6 weeks and I'm getting out whether it kills me or not" i growled and she sighed, "when all people looking for the Avengers find us, they'll find you. You just have to wait". "And do what? Wait for Prince Charming to come along? Cause i seriously can't picture Nick Fury in a fairy-tale. He thinks I'm working with a crazed god. Dammit, ye think I'm working with the physco path. Fury wants me dead. So I'm going" I argued. "Stark. Get back here NOW. Remember what happened last time you decided to for a walk?" She asked. "Try and see it from my point of view. You have the entire world looking for you and have been here for a small length of time, a single little tiny month. I have nobody looking for me, and have been here for 5 FUCKING MONTHS. I'm. Going". Turning back around, I limped over to the door, pulling it open and silently closing it behind me. I was out. And ready for round 2.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I waited a few minutes, looking around to see if anyone was coming this way before walking foreword. Find the exit. Find the exit. I just had to find the exit. Slowly I made my way through the halls until I reached what I presumed was the main exit door. Feverishly I reached up, pushing open the door. And there it was. The outside worlds. The ground was coated by a light layer of snow and the birds were singing in the bare branched trees. I was... I was outside. In had found the exit. This was it. I was free.

* * *

I ran back to the others, tripping a good few times due to the still sore knife wounds on my leg but I was too excited to care. Pushing open the door to our metal room, slamming it shut behind me, I tripped again and fell onto the hard metal floor, not caring about the shocks of pain shooting through me. I didn't have time to deal with that right now. Breathlessly, I grinned up at all of the startled Avengers. "What happened?" Bruce finally asked. "I, , have found the way out" I replied and Clint rolled his eyes, "ok what really happened?" Sitting up, I looked over at him, still grinning madly, "I'm serious Legolas. I remember the layout of the building. I found the exit door. It's snowing outside". He stared at me for a few seconds, "seriously?" "100%". "Really?". "Really really" I replied and he grinned, jumping up and helping me to my feet, "come on then, lets to". They all seemed frozen for a second before stumbling to their feet and following me out into the hall. "Tony" Bruce said, in Portuguese I realised. "Yea?" I asked, switching to the familiar language as the others stared at us in confusion. "Are you... Your leaving again aren't you?" He asked and I nodded slowly, "if SHIELD finds me...". He nodded, "it's ok, I understand. I just wanted to know". "If I could stay-". "It's ok Tony. Honest. I had to do the same before the Avengers wanted the other guy on their team" he said cutting me off, smiling softly. "Thanks Bruce". He simply nodded in reply. "Bala" i said, pushing open the door. They all stopped, staring outside at the fresh snowflakes softly falling, "We're free".

* * *

Walking down the drive, I found a car parked on the curb. Grinning, I walked up to it, smashing the driver's window and unlocking it from the inside. Quickly opening the door, I bent under the steering wheel, rearranging the wires to Hotwire the car. Immediately, the engine came to life, and I stood back up, smirking at the others, "it helped being a mechanic for a while".

* * *

*BANG* I quickly ducked as a bullet flew over my head before turning to find the source of the gun. Four guards, four of HAMMERS guards, were running flat out towards us, three shooting at us, and one calling for backup. "Guys get in the car NOW" I yelled, pulling open the back door and climbing into the driver's seat. Bruce, Thor and Steve all got in the back while Barton got in the passenger side. Leaving Natasha on her own. "For fucks sake Widow, just sit on someone's lap" I shouted, slamming my fist on the dashboard. This was NOT the time to be awkward with each other. Thankfully, she didn't hesitate the second time and I floored the accelerator. "Any idea where we are?" I asked and they all shook their heads. "We just know we're in Brazil. That's it" Steve replied and I sighed, frustrated, "great" I muttered, "that's just great". Turning the steering wheel a full 270 degrees, I steered the car out onto the road, going as fast as possible. 60 mph. 70 mph. 80 mph. It finally stopped and 87 miles per hour. Fast enough car. "Ah Stark... We got company" Natasha said next to me from Clint's lap and i glanced up at the mirror. Two cars were chasing us. And the drivers didn't look happy.

* * *

Half an hour later, we caught sight of the first town. We had lost the two cars bout 15 minutes back in a cloud of dust and thankfully, hasn't seen them since. Slowing down to the normal speed limit, I forced a grin on my face as we drove into the town. Maybe nobody would notice that we were 6 misfits stashed into a 5 seated car. It didn't help we had a broken back windscreen from the men shooting at us and a smashed side windscreen from... Well... me.

Parking the car behind an old barn I got out, thankful for the familiar Brazilian heat. The normality of the people going about their daily chores calmed me down and this time my grin was real as i turned to the others. "Ok, five rules. First we can't use this car again. Never come back to it no matter what happens. Clear?". They all nodded, stepping out of the car and following me onto the footpath. "Secondly, we kind of stand out. A lot. No offence guys but we have to change. Baseball hats, turning your jacket inside out, sun glasses. Anything to alter your appearance" I continued, "thirdly, you see a bad guy, doesn't matter who. Hammer, the guards, Loki, sorry Thor, whatever you do, Don't. Run. Away. Don't walk any differently, don't talk any differently, don't act any differently. Otherwise it's obvious that you know them. Got it?" I asked as we walked along, keeping my voice low. They all nodded again. "Rule number four; don't do anything to draw attention to yourself. Act like you would on a normal day, minus the fact your superheroes. Become a normal person. Talk, laugh, eat, drink, buy stuff for all I care. Act NORMAL" i said before stopping and turning to them, "and lastly, number 5. NOBODY. GETS. LEFT. BEHIND". They all nodded and i grinned, "everyone meet back here in an hour. Look for phones, cars, anything to get us out of here. Hammers men are on their way and their expecting us to be together. So split up. And remember the five rules". Flashing one last grin, i turned and walked away, trying to hide my limp. And somehow, i found Natasha next to me.

"You leaving now?" She asked. How did she know about that? "I don't speak Portuguese" she said, seeming to realise my question, "but I know some words". "Then yes. I'm leaving" I replied, keeping my voice, and emotions, neutral. "Now?". "Not until I get the five of ye out. Safely" I replied and she smiled, "you miss us don't you?". "Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is i have a much simpler life back in Rio and I plan to go back to it". "How did... How did you know all that stuff? About going unnoticed and hiding and all that?" She asked and I gritted my teeth, "have you ever tried to stay off the radar from SHIELD?". "Good point" she muttered, "If it helps, I'll cause a diversion for you to escape in". I turned to her surprised, "seriously?". She nodded, "I respect that you don't want to come back. Not after everything that happened with Loki. But only under one condition". I stared at her blankly and she smirked, "you HAVE to keep in contact with me".


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Half an hour later, we found a phone. "You got any money?" I asked Nat and she grinned, "No but I could get some". Grinning back, I looked around at all the people, nodding towards a posh looking man in a suit, "you got 3 minutes". Only 59 seconds later she returned, holding up the man's wallet, "this enough?" "One minute. Pretty good" I said taking some coins out of her hand, "now who to ring...""Stark" she warned. "I'm not ringing HIM. You do it" I said and she glared at me, pointing to the phone, "Him. NOW". Reluctantly I walked over to it, putting in the coins before dialling the oh-so-familiar number. It rang once before he answered, "yes?" "Hey Nicky. So this is, uh, Tony Stark and I'm kind of with the Avengers and we, ah, are so-" I was cut off by two bullets slamming into the phone box, millimetres from my head. "STARK" Fury yelled as a man grabbed me. "TRACK THE PHONE" I shouted, escaping the man's grasp, punching him in the stomach, before running towards Natasha. They were here.

* * *

A few minutes later we ran into Bruce. "Hey Banner" I said cheerily, "I would love to stay and chat but...". I pointed over my shoulder at the two men chasing Nat and I. "Same problem here" he replied panting. "So... How angry are you exactly?" Nat asked him and he grinned, his eyes flashing green before the Hulk stood in his place. "Hey big guy, remember me?" I asked and the Hulk gave me a... Grin? A smile? Well, as close as a giant green rage monster could come to grinning. "Good. Now Hulk?" I asked, pointing towards the men, now who had multiplied to four, "SMASH".

* * *

He roared before charging at them, and I stared after him. I had missed the other guy. "Stark, we have to move. NOW" Nat yelled as another man came around the corner. It took me a split second to begin running again. About 10 minutes later we crashed into the others. "Hey guys, nice day isn't it?" I asked before ducking as a bullet flew over my head, "we're in a bit of a bother right now but I'm sure it'll work out". "Their after you too?" Clint asked, "We got two of them on our trail". I sighed, looking back the way we had come. The Hulk had knocked out, if not killed, at least five of the men, but he was getting tired, Bruce's anger draining. "Thor, any chance of getting your hammer?" I asked and he shook his head, "I'm afraid not Man Of Iron, I am too far from New York". "So we've got no weapons, no backup and about 20 men after us under Justin Hammers orders?" Steve asked I nodded slowly, "we got to stay apart, hide, meet back here in half an hour alright? And make sure your backs clean, we don't want to be followed". They nodded and we went in opposite directions again, Natasha and I together, Clint and Steve together, and Thor on his own... Hey, he was a God and he was VERY difficult to kill... He'd be alright. Nat and I calmly walked along the street, ignoring the chaos at the other end. Then I saw HIM.

* * *

"Kiss me" I said, pushing Natasha up against the wall and standing in close. "What?" She asked trying to push me away but I simply stepped in closer. "Justin Hammer. One o'clock. Over my right shoulder" I whispered, "he's coming this way and hasn't noticed us yet". Sighing, she leant in, wrapping her arms around my neck before kissing me. Putting my arms around her waist, I deepened the kiss. "People these days" Justin muttered as he passed us, "seriously, get a room". Grinning into the kiss, I waited until he had gone around the corner before pulling back, "he bought it". "I NEVER want to do that again" Nat grumbled and i laughed as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Ah come on, I'm not that bad a kisser" I said grinning and she smirked, "I've been kissed better by a DOG". "Admit it" I said laughing again, "You liked it". "No. I didn't. And by the way, there's two men coming your way. 12 o'clock left shoulder". I stepped in close again, grinning mischievously, "Wanna see if i can do better this time?" She smirked, grabbing my shirt and pulling me in, "why not?"

"They're gone" Nat muttered, pulling back a few seconds later and I grinned at her, "better?" She thought for a moment before laughing, "Better". Standing back I looked down the street... Only for the same two guards to reappear. "I told you they weren't teenagers" one of them said pointing at us and i turned back to Nat, "they think we look like teenagers. How nice. Third time lucky?". "I'm NOT kissing you again Stark, now come on" she said, grabbing my hand and running down the street, the men firing after us.

* * *

"Wow, wait, was that Bruce?" I asked suddenly, stopping and turning back to the men chasing us. "We don't have time for this Stark" Natasha replied, taking my hand and pulling me along again. "Then you go, I'll meet up with ye later" i said, pulling out of her grasp. "Stark" she warned. "No man gets left behind. Now GO" I yelled, as more men came around the corner. She looked at me reluctantly before running off again. As quick as possible, I ran back down the street, finding the doctors half naked figure on the side of the road. "Hey, Bruce, can you hear me?" i asked gently, "...Passed out. Of course you are". I quickly picked him up, putting his arm over my shoulder and began to run again, Banners weight, and the fact my left leg was fucked up, slowing me down. It was long before I got cornered by three men. Slowly I put Banner down, and backed off so the men followed me. They were NOT going to hurt Bruce. Not on my watch. "What's this? Muhammad Ali?" one of the men sneered as I got into a fighting stance. I quickly shut him up by kicking him in the stomach, before smashing his head against the wall. He fell to the ground, unconsciece. "You still wanna fight?" I asked the other two and they turned to each other before charging at me. Guess so.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Within 15 minutes I had knocked out the two remaining men, but i had taken some hard blows and i was completely drained. Then guess who decided to show up...

Clapping his hands slowly, Justin Hammer emerged from the shadows, walking towards me. "Quiet the fighter aren't you Stark?" He asked, pulling out a long knife, "but how well are you with weapons?". He lunged at me, and I quickly stepped to the side, avoiding his talentless swipes. "A beginner are you Hammer?" I asked smirking, "cause you sure look scared to me". He glared at me, charging forward again, missing my throat by inches. "No , I'm quite confident" he replied. "In what?" I asked, jumping to the side and punching him. "That you'll lose". He turned sharply and tried to stab me again but I grabbed his hand at the last minute, the knife millimetres from my heart. "You sure about that" i asked grinning and his smirked, pushing against me, "of course I am". Instead of pulling away from me like i expected, he ran in closer to me, pushing the knife down. It rammed into me, slashing open my skin just above my stomach. "It's been nice knowing you Stark" Hammer whispered, before pushing forward.

* * *

The knife lodged itself just below the reactor, and with another tug from Hammer, i felt it go straight through my chest, the sharp tip emerging from my back. He had literally shoved the knife straight through me. Standing back he admired his work, "Completely through your chest. Interesting. I'm sure you'll die from that. In fact, I know you'll die". He laughed softly, smirking at me. THAT. WAS. IT.

Ignoring the impossible amount of pain, i slowly pulled the knife out, and collapsed on top of Hammer, shoving in into his heart. "That's for hurting me" I whispered before twisting the knife "that's for hurting the team" I continued, pushing it deeper "and that's for kidnapping us". With that I let go, watching him fall back against the wall, dead, "See you in hell moron".

* * *

Gasping for air, I picked up Bruce again, stumbling to the place I said to meet up at, clutching the hole in my chest. "Where's Stark and Banner?" I heard Rogers ask as I got close. "He said he's catch up" Natasha replied and was that... Worry? In her voice. Staggering around the corner, Clint caught sight and grinned at me, "Tony. Jeasus man you had us worried where were y-"he started but he stopped when I stumbled a little. "Stark? TONY" he yelled as i fell onto my knees, trying to support Bruce. "Get Banner off of him, he can't breathe" Natasha ordered rushing over and a split second later Thor moved him out of the way. "Stark...STARK" Nat yelled bending down next to me. Slowly, I looked down at the spreading patch of blood forming beneath my hand. "Jeasus Tony what have you done?" She muttered. "Fury's here in 20 minutes" Steve said, running over. "He doesn't have that long" Nat said, shaking me gently, "you got to stay with us ok? Helps coming".

* * *

"W-where's...Bruc-ce?" I mumbled. He had to be ok. "Right here Tony, I'm safe now" the doctor replied, stumbling over, clasping his pants. He was ok... That was good. "Anyone got some cloth? Anything?" Bruce asked, gently pushing me down to the ground. "I should have stayed with him" Natasha mumbled as Steve ripped the sleeve off his shirt, handing it to Bruce. "It wasn't your fault Nat, bloody idiot went up against four men trying to save me" Banner replied, ripping the cloth into smaller pieces. "Y-You reme-me-ber" i said happily. "Yes Tony, I remember. Now you got to stay awake ok? No sleeping". "B-b-but I'm tired-ed" I muttered, closing my eyes. "For god's sake Stark" Nat muttered slapping me and I glared up at her, "Y-you hit as g-g-good as you kiss... Quiet B-brilliant actually-ly". "You kissed him?" Clint asked confused and she sighed, "long story, I'll tell you later". "Jeasus. The knife went straight through him... Hold him down. This is going to hurt" Bruce said and Thor and Steve came over, holding down my arms firmly. "Sorry buddy" Banner muttered before taking away my hand and tying the cloth tightly around my chest and back. And the pain... So so so much pain... I trashed around in the two Avengers grip, trying to stop the pain, but dots starting forming slowly in front of my eyes. "Tony?... Tony?...STARK?" Someone asked but I barely heard them. I was fading... Just fading... Then, I was gone.


	8. Chapter 8 (Final)

**CHAPTER 8**

*Beep...Beep...Beep...BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*. Those were the first sounds I heard when I woke up. The next sounds I heard was someone calling, shouting, my name. "Stark... STARK". Hey that was... That was Natasha... What was she doing here?... Where was here?... Slowly I opened my eyes, shutting them tight again when I was hit with a blinding light. "Hey, you're ok, you're ok" someone said softly. Was that... That was wasn't it...? Bruce was here too... Why were they here? Slowly I opened my eyes again. I was in... Where was I? "Hospital" Bruce said, realising my question, "you're in hospital". "Much against the others liking" Natasha muttered and I looked at her confused. "You're still in Brazil. We got you out before Fury arrived. He doesn't know where we are. He doesn't know where you are. He doesn't even know you're still alive" she explained sighing. "What... What about the phone call?" I asked my voice rough and hoarse. "We pulled it off as Steve on drugs. Fury's convinced he's the one who rang him" she continued, "and surprisingly, Caps ok with it".

* * *

"What they're not ok with is why you're going to disappear again when we only just found you" Bruce said. I didn't have an answer to that. What could I say? That I didn't want to be part of the Avengers? That's I never wanted to go back to New York again? That I actually missed them? They were all pathetic excuses, and none of them would work. "How long have I... Been here?" I asked instead. "Three weeks. And Four days" Nat replied sighing, leaning back in her chair, "We weren't sure whether you would wake up or not. Considering you did have a hole in your chest... Literally. But on the bright side, it caused no lasting damage and a wicked scar". "9 stitches on your chest. 9 stitches on your back. Directly across from each other" Bruce explained and i smiled slightly. A scar. Another scar. "And aside from the obvious, you'll make full recovery, free to run away from whoever you please" he continued. "I didn't run away... I left" I shot back, "you run away from things you're scared of. You leave out of choice".

"Then you may leave and go where ever you want. Under one condition" Natasha said and I smirked, finishing it for her, "That i stay in contact". "Exactly". "Well Widow, you strike a hard bargain, but I'm sure I could arrange something" I replied and she grinned, "I'm sure you will".

* * *

Two hours later, I finally convinced the doctors enough to let me leave... It all so helped that I set off the fire alarm and sprinklers twice. They couldn't put up with me. So they practically shoved me out the door. I had the stitches in my chest and back taken out, my ribs and minor cuts fixed up, and a crutch for my leg. I wasn't allowed to work for two weeks, like that would stop me, and I was to take it easy and get lots of rest... Yea right.

The hot midday air hit me when I stepped out of the air conditioned hospital, and I basked in the familiarity. "We're still in Rio; we weren't sure where you actually lived here so we picked the most central hospital" Bruce explained as him and Nat followed me out, "now I got a VERY important meeting I must go to in California so I have to go. See you around Stark". "Yea, later Bruce and... Thanks … For everything" I replied, shaking his hand. He grinning and pulled me into a hug, "I've heard Peru is quiet nice around this time of year. You should check it out". I smirked at him, "sounds good". "And wherever you end up... Send me a post card yea?".

* * *

I watched as he disappeared around the corner, talking on his phone to two people at once, before turning to the spy. "And I'm guessing you've got a top secret mission to take down some Russian Mafia or save the world or something?" I asked and she a smirked, linking arms with me as we began to walk down the street, "I do. But I'm sure I could delay for a while". "I could show you where I live, and introduce you to Pedro; he's a good mate of mine. You'll love him" I said and she nodded thoughtfully, "I can see that working...What about Fury? I'm sure SHIELD's got someone on your back". I grinned at her, "I'm sure they do. But hey, it just adds excitement to this life. I'm on the run from the government. Its sounds pretty awesome don't you think?" She nodded, grinning back at me, "it does. I always liked men being chased. Makes the relationship a lot more interesting". "Is that a proposal ?" I asked cheekily and she smirked, "it might be , or should I say ?" "Both work just as well. Though I unforcently don't have an ID for Carlos Brasillon". "I have some contacts who could sort that out". "I'm sure you do. But tell me, what was that whole relationship thing again?" I asked grinning and she patted me on the shoulder, "don't worry, there's no competition. After all, we might as well live like it's our last day". "Yea" I agreed, looking up at the rising sun, "A new day, a new start. We just gotta Live Like We're Dying".


End file.
